fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kit Kat
|gender = Female |age = 6 (X787) |height = 25 cm |weight = 4.5 kg |birthday = |eyes = |hair = Black coat |blood type = |affiliation = Kit Kat |previous affiliation = Magironic Research Facility |mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Ector Esclabor |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = * * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} ." Liter... box?" Yeah, that's why you uhh, ya po-- OWWW!" "I might be a cat but I am also a lady, and I want PRIVACY WHEN DOING THAT?!!|Ector and Kit.}} , designated as Subject-9341 is a female who was captured by Magironic Research Facility to perform acts of magical experimentation in lacrima crystals to embue her with facets of magical skill and capabilities. During the process she'd became full at a human level of intellect or even greater, capability for human , , and complete abstract and conceptual of her existence, attaining that of human . She escaped the facility after she performed an magic beam that destroyed the research facility. Alone, she relied on her natural physical capabilities as a cat to survive in the new world. Having traveled across Fiore in the wild world, she would be attacked by a splinter group sent by the Magironic and was badly wounded but escaped. Finding herself in situations encountering different animals, which she found herself possessing the magic of Animal Communication that came from the lacrima crystal, which was a Lost Magic. Made many animal allies, she was separated from her animal friends when the Magironics attacked, but was found by Ector Esclabor and recovered. She'd then became a official member of Sorrow Ocean, the guild Ector works for as the bartender. Biography Early Life Kit Kat was born by two s in a unknown location in Fiore. Raised by her feline mother who lived in the streets, she relied on her mother as a for food and other things such as . After 5 weeks when she have the capacity to eat solid food, she located and captured by two Magironic scientists who went on to kill her mother and later the father cat. In the care of the scientist, they tool her to the facility who then went on to perform experimentation in their lacrima and magical experiments on her. Appearance Kit is a black-purple 25cm cat feline with yellow-ish eyes with a lunar crest on her forehead that represents her capability to use Lunar Magic. Personality Kit is a cheerful little cat and highly bashful in her feelings and emotions, often showing great affection to those she considers family and close friends. Having her cat instincts and nature, she can be distracts to a degree with soft balls, but often is a calm and collected cat who thinks before talking. Due to those she was surrounded at the facility, she gained somewhat a distict accent often of elegance. Magic & Abilities : Kit Kat's signature spell combined with Lunar Magic, Scratch is a unclassified spell that augments and enhances the cutting power and durability of her retractable s and able to achieve feats not possible without the claws. It's even shown to been able to easily slice branches of trees and destroy, or at least slice through a brick. Equipment Trivia & Notes *Named after the 's cat, who unfortunately went missing and hoped to somewhat immortalized her name in a form of a unique OC. Category:Females